


Warrior

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind!Madara, But awesome and strong Madara, Character Death, Deaf!Madara, Hashirama loves Madara, It was an old idea for a fanfic, M/M, Madara loves Hashirama, Mute!Madara, No ninja, Tobirama is so done with everyone it's not even funny, Yaoi, also Madara can hear thoughts but he has to touch the lips, but still war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: He maybe deaf but he still can hear, he may not see but he can see it all and he may can not speak but he will let you hear him because he is a warrior till the end .





	Warrior

_The baby that was born, was the second child of the clans head and his wife ._

_Both thought he would die within 4 hours, maybe minutes, second even ..._

_The baby tried to wail, and raised its little fist up ._

_Both parents were not that quite worried yet, but days wents by and the baby still did not make a sound ._

_He was easy forgotten, with the war, father fighting to kill enemies, mother tending the wounds of soldiers ._

_Till she grabbed some blankets off the ground and found the baby, she cried and screamed as she was shaking, almost too scared too look at it ._

_If the baby didn't raise his little fist again, she thought he was dead ._

_She grabbed him quick, she let the doctor the only one they have, an old man but no fool ._

_' He is healthy ... But ..'_

_He noticed too he made no sound as it screamed, it's mother fed him quick ._

_' What's wrong with him Dai-san .'_

_' Nothing ... He just seems ... Bit different ..'_

_As the baby grow older, they still give him no name . Mother afraid to love him, and will be heartbroken as the baby dies from too soon ..._

_' Is he blind mama ...' Her oldest ask .' What ...'_

_' Is he blind ? His eyes are so ... Grey ...'_

_Dai-san says he is blind, he is problably also mute ...._

_' Child come to me .' Said an older woman as she kneels and open up her arms ._

_They tried to let him walk, but the boy is stubborn he rather want his mother ._

_' Maybe it's too soon ..'_

_' Nonsense ...' Her husband replied .' Child ! ' But the boy did not hear her, as it stares right in front of him ._

_Dai-san says he is deaf ..._

_Mother cried as father did not spoke but has a displeased face when they got home ._

_The older brother rather not be home, and look at the boy he came to hate ._

_The mother was outside staring at the sky one day, the war is terrible both sides were not close to winning ._

_Peace will only come if both sides are dead ._

_She almost jumps up as she felt an small hand on her dress, she looks beside her as she saw her 3 year old next to her ._

_He stared at her back, with unfocused eyes like her trying to see her ._

_' You can walk ...' She cried as she held her child close .' You gonna be strong .' She whispered ._

_' You gonna be strong ...' She stroke his hair as she whispered again ._

_' My Madara ...'_

The boy is now 16 years old, walking with a cane trying to walk peacefully around the camp .

Others avoid him as children like to throw rocks sometimes for mishief but then his younger brother Izuna will chase them off . ' You dirty brats ! ' He will yell .

' Buzz off ! ' One said as they run away with laughter .

' Brother are you okay ...' Izuna grabbed Madara's hand, as he stopped and looked back .

He put his finger on Izuna's lips .' Are you okay ? '

Madara was still and then nodded as he walked off, Izuna quick behind him .

They got home as soon they did, their father grabbed Izuna .' There you are come we have to go .'

' Where ? '

' The battlefield your brother is already there .'

' What about ...'

' Madara will stay with his mother .' He then grabbed Madara and looked into his unfocused eyes .

Madara looked up as he slowly put his finger on his lips .' You stay with your mother, don't move and stay close okay .'

His father left before Madara could do anything .

He sat next to his mother, lay his head on her lap as she strokes his hair .


End file.
